InuMaru2
by sessnine
Summary: Oh yes, I'm back. AU charavters. Don't like, don't read. D


Oh My GOD! This is Sessnine here, welcoming you to say whatever horrible things you want about my original "InuMaru". The story was the utmost piece of crap I ever created. Holy Lord, was I lazy. I'd like to formally apologize for writing suck a piece of crap, and that you all forgive me for basically spamming with my horrid work of art.

And so, I am entirely rewriting and editing the ENTIRE story. No, I will not delete the original just yet, as it was a major piece of my just beginning to write, but I like to think my skills are a lot better then that, and that I am fully capable of keeping a steady flow of chapters, and not being lazy and coming up with horrid excuses, though my computer did crash for long periods of time more than once, but it did not effect whether or not I could update, I could've easily written on paper, and updated on another pc. Anywho, this one should last longer; longer chapters, more frequent updates, and best of all, a better plot; the making of all stories.:) With that said, enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of InuYasha; they all respectively belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But I do own this plot, and it is the making of my book I'll be coming out with shortly, I need a good plat to mess around with, and sturdy characters with easily defined backgrounds.

InuMaru 2

Chapter One

……………………..

Dark eyes peered out from the protection of the blanket, searching. They flickered from figure to figure, watering slightly as they caught what was being said.

"No! For the last time, you can't- no, won't take her away from me! You can't!" a frantic voice came from the shorter of the two figures, "She's my child! Do you hear me? My child!"

"I could care less if it's yours or not! You are not banished from this land, she is. I tell you, if you could simply forget about her, simply pretend nothing happened, we could go back to life before the mistake-"

"Mistake! How **dare** you call her a mistake!"

"I call it a mistake, because that is _exactly_ what it is! A mistake! A royal _disgrace_ to this entire kingdom! An accident, a MISTAKE!" a hoarse voice roared, now sounding fully enraged. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking the child, getting rid of it, and things will go back to the way they were before."

"No-!" the voice sobbed. "You can't take her! You can't-"

The silent watcher was caught off guard when a pair of hands latched themselves over their mouth. The watcher struggled, but stopped when a familiar voice came whispering,"Sh! I'll get you to safety, just don't scream child!" A pair of bright blue eyes looked down at the child.

The child fidgeted nervously under the older women's gaze. As she comes into view from under the blanket she had been feigning sleep under, the women sees a beautiful young lady; a spitting image of her mother. Long black hair, with shining violet eyes, identical turquoise stripes lined her cheeks, two on each side. She had pointy, almost Elvin ears, and a tiny sapphire gem on her forehead. All in all, she would grow to be a delicate young women, as long as she could escape in time.

"Are you ready?" The older women asked, gently of course.

"Yes Granny! Thankyou, but why are mommy and daddy fighting?" her innocent eyes misted as she started to tear up again. She didn't understand, she thought mommy and daddy loved each other…

"…Come on dear, we have to leave now." Granny whispered.

"No! I don't wanna leave mommy and daddy!" the girl screamed and pouted. This caught the attention of the screaming parents. The mother looked at her daughter in fear, and screamed one thing," Run!" The little girl screamed and ran, the nanny close behind.

"Guards!" the father screamed, "Catch them! They are not to escape! You hear? Catch them!"

The little girl and her granny ran for a minute, before the nanny fell and twisted her ankle. She clutched it in pain, before realizing the little girl had stopped to wait for her. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get back up any time soon, she gestured for the girl to keep running. The girl hesitated, biting her lip nervously in debate, before running as fast as her little legs could carry her, she didn't know where she was running, as long as she was running…

………………

Sakura looked up from her stretching, distracted as a squirrel scampered by her position on the ground. Frowning, she started to concentrate on her stretching again, this training was way more important than some dumb forest animal. Sighing, she stood up and popped the kinks out of her back and legs, and got ready for a walk, she could use a break. She had been needing some time to think anyways…

She paused in her short trip at the old Oak tree, The tallest tree in the forest. It was her favorite place in the whole country to be. So calm and serene, everything she needed at the moment. Sakura gently closed her eyes and sat on some of the roots, resting her back to the tree, not caring that she had been running for nine years from her father, not caring that the same father killed her mother not but three years earlier. This life, she was used to it. She lived in the woods, was one with nature. She was running; running from the man who dares to call himself her father.

Sakura banged the back of her head against the tree, why did this have to be so complicated? Why couldn't she live a normal life, and why…why was she lie- like, this? She held up a clawed hand and stared at the long nails. The deep maroon stripes along her wrist, she knew it all by heart. They were a part of her, they were a marking of her family bloodline. Every demon had their mark, some bigger and different than others. Royal families, like hers, tended to be literal markings, others, the way their faces or wings were formed, the color of their fur. All of it, and worst of all, it caused much discrimination, between poor and royal families, so she tended to cover hers up from others to see, she didn't want them seeing anyways, she was in hiding.

Her father had been tracking her down every lest second she had been gone. She had been horrified when she heard from passing demons that her nanny had been tortured for treason. Her poor nanny. She was her best friend; her only friend. Her mother had never been there for her before, why would that change now? Sighing again, Sakura took a moment to herself, to be free. To feel the breeze against her face without a care in the world, just for a moment. Yes, a moment she said to herself…just…for a ...moment… and before she had a say in the matter, she had fallen asleep, unknowing of the cautious footsteps approaching her…

……………

There you go:) Chapter one, hope it's okay for you guys, I know you people are hard to please. ;) Well, it's getting late, I'm going to head off to bed, but I hope to update soon.:) This story has my interest for the moment, so expect multiple updates throughout this week. :)

Love you guys, have a great night,

Amanda 3


End file.
